What If?
by Carpe Diem Vampire
Summary: What if Mason survived Spokane? What if someone started bashing Rose? What if Dimitri found out? What if…? Previously owned by RiRi17.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if Mason survived Spokane? What if someone started bashing Rose? What if Dimitri found out? What if…?**

Hope you like!

Xoxo

Roza

**DIMITRI POV**

A loud scream interrupted my sleep. I jumped out of the bed and pulled on a pair of sweats, grabbing my stake.

Mason Ashford had survived Spokane, and Rose and him had gotten together. The doctors had said that he shouldn't have survived. That he should have stayed down. But he didn't.

Unfortunately.

Rose and him had made it out of the house by the time I had gotten there, both of them covered in blood, but her more so. She'd staggered out and collapsed into my arms, sobbing and breathing shallow and weak.

"Don't…don't go in there. Please," she'd begged.

"I won't, Roza," I had whispered, stroking her hair. "I won't go back in there. I promise."

She'd nodded shakily and looked up at me. "It hurts."

"What does?" I'd picked her up bridal style and carried her to the car, setting her into the back seat gently and climbing in after her. "What hurts?"

"Everything." She rolled her sleeves up and showed me the cuts and bleeding covering her skin.

I swore in Russian and touched the cuts gently.

"What about Mason?" she'd asked softly, cringing when I touched the burns on her wrists.

"Your mother will take care of him."

And it had been true. Janine had helped him back to the Academy.

I opened my door and ran towards the screams. How could nobody else hear them? They were loud, piercing my ears with familiarity and pain that I couldn't help this person.

"Stop it!" she-I now realised-cried. "Stop! I didn't do anything! I _swear_, I didn't do it!"

I couldn't make out who it was through their tears. I burst into a tiny clearing, breathing hard. "What is going on here?"

A shadow stood up and fled the clearing, leaving nothing behind but a warning glance at the figure on the ground.

I knelt down beside them.

It was Rose.

She was shaking with terror. "Get away from me."

"Roza, it's me. You know me," I whispered. "You know I would never hurt you."

Her terrified brown eyes locked with my own.

I saw the bruises and scratches on her face, the dark purple shadows under her eyes. "What happened to you?" I helped her to sit up slightly.

"I…it's nothing. I had a…bad dream and came out here for a walk." She refused to meet my eyes.

"What was your 'dream' about?"

She shook her head. "It was just a nightmare. Nothing to worry about."

"Then what is all this? Why are you out here-_alone_-out of range of the wards? Who was that…person?" I stood up and offered her my hand.

"One question at a time, Comrade." She grasped my hand and pulled herself up.

"Why do you have bruises all over your face?"

She-again-looked away from my eyes. "They're from Spokane."

"I doubt it," I muttered. "Who was it?"

"I told you. It was no one."

"You're a terrible liar, Rose."

She glared at me. "I'm a great liar. Just not to you."

I sighed. "Who was it, Rose?"

"You have to promise not to tell anyone."

I nodded and leaned closer to her.

She pressed her lips to my ear and whispered the name.

I ripped myself away from her and took off running.

**A/N: this chapter is intact and has not been changed at all. I do not own this chapter, it belongs to RiRi17. Previously, this story was completed, but I will be continuing it. I hope you like the future chapters.**


	2. please read

This is on all of my stories that until further notice, I will not be able to update or write.

I beg of u to forgive me because I know that many (alright, mostly all) of u have been patiently waiting 4 me to update.

The problem is, that I have had to give my laptop back to the school until nxt year and I don't have a computer or internet at home and rarely go to the library.

I thank u 4 all of ur patience and reviews. It has made me so happy!=) I am so happy from them, that I will gladly write and update as much as I possible can next year when I get my laptop back.

Besides, I also need a break from writing as it is Christmas. YAY!

So I will update nxt year.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	3. i'm begging u 2 read this

okay, so I am putting this authors note up on all of my stories. I have been losing confidence in my writing skills. why you ask? becaus ei am not getting many reviews...

so due to this, i have put a poll up on my profile and i would like you to vote and tell me what you think of my writing capabilities. please go onto my profile and vote!

(but unfortunately, you need a FF profile to vote, so those without, just review and tell me ur choice)

the choices are:

- HECK YEAH!

- HELL NO!

- Yes

- No

- Maybe

- there are some parts that can be improved

thankyou for voting!


	4. chapter 2

**What If?**

**A/N: I'm back! Okay, to respect the original writer – RiRi17 – I will still be following the story line (obviously) and I will try my best... if I get anything wrong, please don't hesitate to review and tell me =)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**~Flyingbloodsucker~**

**Rose POV**

All of us had survived the Spokane incident. Mason and I are now together, but I am scared.

I know what you are thinking, 'Rose _Hathaway_ is scared of something?' well yes. I am scared.

Of what? Well, that is just the problem.

**Chapter Two**

_Punch punch punch_

My eye, nose and my stomach. All hit.

"It's all your fault! It's your fault that we ended up there! Your fault that they hurt us! Your fault!" he yelled.

I fell over backward and cowered. I wrapped my arms around my legs and bent into the fetal position.

He started kicking my back and I quickly wrapped my arms around my head to protect it. I screamed in pain when he kicked my stomach and my arms. He kicked my hand hard and I screamed in pain even louder than before.

"Stop it!" I screamed out. I had tears streaming down my face. I wanted him to stop. "Stop! I didn't do anything! I _swear_ I didn't do it!"

Before he could kick me again, someone burst into the clearing and asked, "What is going on here?" I knew that voice. It was Dimitri.

He stood up straight, gave me a warning glare and ran off.

Dimitri knelt down beside me. I was shaking with terror and didn't want to be near anyone. "Get away from me." I whispered.

"Roza, it's me. You know me," he whispered. "You know I would never hurt you."

I was still terrified, but I looked into his eyes anyway because I _could_ trust Dimitri. Unlike _him_.

He stared at my face. "What happened to you?" He helped me to sit up slightly.

"I... it's nothing. I had a... bad dream and came out here for a walk." I didn't want him to see that I was lying, so I refused to meet his eyes.

"What was your 'dream' about?"

I just shook my head and said, "It was just a nightmare. Nothing to worry about."

"Then what is all this? Why are you out here – _alone_ – out of range of the wards? Who was that... person?" he stood up and held his hand out to me.

I grasped his hand, pulled myself up and said, "One question at a time, Comrade."

"Why do you have bruises all over your face?"

I looked away from his eyes again, I was a horrible liar to him and I wouldn't be strong enough to look into his eyes without falling apart and telling him everything. "They're from Spokane."

"I doubt it." He muttered. "Who was it?"

Why couldn't he just let it go? "I told you. It was no one."

"You're a terrible liar, Rose."

He just said the wrong thing. I glared at him and said, "I'm a great liar. Just not to you." Which was a big weakness. Because that way, he could get everything out of me.

He sighed. "Who was it, Rose?"

He wasn't going to let it go, so I just had to make him promise. "You have to promise not to tell anyone."

He nodded and leaned in closer.

I pressed my lips to his ear and whispered one word.

"Mason."

He ripped away from me and ran in the direction that Mason had run off in.

I stood there in shock for a moment. When my senses returned to me, I ran after him, calling him back.

"Dimitri! Don't! You'll just make it worse and you promised!" if he went after Mason, then I would be in huge trouble. Mason would unleash his anger on me even worse for revealing to a Guardian that he was beating up on me.

**A/N: okay, so that's it! =) Hope that you liked Rose's POV on what happened. So who thought that it would have been Mason? Who thought that it would have been a strigoi?**

**Please... **_**please**_** review and make my day! =) No less than 10 reviews please! And if you have any suggestions on what to write next chap, please tell me by reviewing =)**


	5. Authors note: Important

Hello, this is _**Carpe Diem Vampire**_, I was formerly known as _**flyingbloodsucker**_.

I continue to get reviews and PMs from my readers to continue several stories that I have completed and WILL NOT be continuing. Not even with a short sequal.

I would like to make this very clear now before I receive any more. I am currently studying for year 12 and will continue to study for it next year. Then I will hopefully be doing an apprenticeship.

I do not have time to write as often as I would like and I have severe writers block and have currently lost my desire to write.

Please stop asking me to continue with stories such as:

**Busted!**

**Finally Together**

And **Runners High**

Runners High has a sequel, Crimson Eclipse, but as are all my stories, it is on HIATUS.

Also, **The Last Sacrifice** I have given to another, bloodskylett. I keep this story up to be able to tell people who it has gone to. I will not be continuing it anymore.

Thank you, I hope you comply with my wishes. And also thank you to all those who have left me reviews and messaged me telling me that they enjoy my fics, I really enjoy reading them.

Over and out,

_**Carpe Diem Vampire**_

=)


End file.
